


I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

by secretsolarsystem



Series: We're Going To Be (More Than) Friends [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dadakin Skywalker, Divorced Anakin & Padme (but they're still buds!!), First Meetings, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, i absolutely cannot believe those are things i have to tag on this cute au but. here we are!, padme be scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolarsystem/pseuds/secretsolarsystem
Summary: “Wait. Did he just say Luke’s name? Was he - no, he couldn’t be…The man’s blue-grey eyes looked up to meet Anakin’s and Anakin immediately blushed. ‘And you must be Mr. Skywalker,’ he spoke, holding out a hand. ‘I’m your children’s new teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi.’”(or: Anakin drops his children off at school, and he may or may not fall in love while doing so)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Series: We're Going To Be (More Than) Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041732
Comments: 45
Kudos: 302
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by "We're Going To Be Friends" by The White Stripes because cute school vibes

Anakin smiled warmly at Padme when she opened the door, any and all anxiety melting away. Despite being freshly divorced, he and Padme loved each other dearly - albeit not in a way that could sustain their marriage - and it prevented any animosity or coldness between the two. It was extremely fortunate, considering the they had young twins together.

The two five-year-olds barreled down the hall once they realized their father was there. They seemed to acclimate well to their new situation of alternating between their parents each week. Perhaps they didn’t really understand what had happened, or perhaps their parents still loved each other and their children so much that it didn’t really matter. Nevertheless, Anakin was relieved every time he saw the beautiful smiles on the sweet faces of his son and daughter.

Luke and Leia attacked his legs with tight hugs, beaming up at him. He ruffled Luke’s hair, not daring to do the same to Leia. He’d made that mistake once after Padme had spent what must have been hours intricately styling it; both Padme and Leia had refused to speak to him for the rest of the day. Instead, he gave her nose a quick pinch and smiled as she scrunched it.

“I know we’re happy to see Daddy,” Padme said, laughter bubbling out of her as she watched the scene before her, “but you have school to get to. Go get your backpacks.” The twins extracted themselves from their father and raced each other to the entryway where their bags, shoes, and coats were.

“Do they have anything going on this week I should know about?” Anakin asked Padme. Padme continued getting herself ready, putting important papers and the like in her briefcase Anakin had gotten her for her last birthday.

“Hmm,” she hummed, thinking as she looked around for something. Anakin shoved his hands in his pocket, suddenly feeling like an intruder in what had once been his home. They mutually agreed that Padme should keep it, considering she contributed the most money to it, but it still felt strange at times. Things got moved around, his things were no longer there; it was simply a place he stopped by to pick up his children or to have dinner with them occasionally. “Just school and karate, the usual,” Padme answered.

“Oh,” she added, expression shifting into one of impish amusement as she suddenly remembered something. Anakin narrowed his eyes. “They’ve been asking to have a playdate with that terrible boy, Han Solo. I told them they’d have to ask you, of course.” She couldn’t help but snicker as Anakin narrowed his eyes more and thinned his lips.

“I don’t like that boy,” he muttered. He really didn’t. He was loud, blunt, and taught his children things that Han himself shouldn’t even know about at their age. Honestly, Han reminded Anakin of himself as a child - that’s how he knew he was no good.

“I know, but they do. But it’s up to you,” she shrugged, her smile becoming one of faux innocence. He groaned, knowing he’d say yes just because he couldn’t help spoiling his children. Padme was much better at restraining herself when it came to the kids.

“C’mon, Daddy, let’s go!” Leia urged, the twins entering the living room wearing their shoes, coats, and backpacks. Padme crouched down and gave Luke and Leia a tight hug before standing again.

“I’ll see you in a week, my loves,” she said, smiling lovingly at them. “Be good for your Dad, and your new teacher.” The twins eagerly agreed as Anakin raised a brow at his ex-wife. “Oh, yeah, they have a new teacher. He’s actually really nice. Be sure to introduce yourself.”

Anakin agreed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, entirely out of habit. The two of them shared horrified looks before blushing and falling into a fit of laughter. With a final farewell, Anakin walked his children to his car.

* * *

Anakin approached the school with Luke and Leia each holding one of his hands. They rambled on about paintings they were going to do that day, and funny things their friends had done, and - unfortunately - had asked to have a playdate with Han, just as Padme had warned. Anakin huffed his approval, much to his reluctance and the twins’ delight.

As he reached the door of the classroom, Anakin fondly watched as his kids hung up their backpacks and eagerly greeted their friends. He startled when he felt a hand on his arm, gripping firmly. He turned and was met with the sharp smile of a woman he partially recognized from infrequent passings at the kids’ school. Anakin smiled awkwardly, turning towards her and out of her grip.

“Hi, Anakin,” she practically purred, her eyes running over his body before snapping back up to meet his apprehensive gaze.

“Hey,” he offered, immediately uncomfortable. Ever since he became a “single dad,” Anakin had been bombarded by the parents at Luke and Leia’s school with looks and words of sympathy, their own experiences as divorced parents, and - much to Anakin’s horror - some bold... propositions.

“So sorry to hear about you and Padme. How are you holding up?” the woman asked, clearly not genuine in her concern.

“It’s alright, we’re actually doing really well.” Anakin looked around for an escape, but the woman’s hand found his arm once again.

“It can’t be easy, though,” she pouted, stepping closer. “You must get lonely at times.”

“Uh, I guess?” Anakin wished the ground would swallow him whole.

“If you ever find yourself alone, and in need of… company,” Anakin absolutely hated the way she smirked at the word ‘company,’ “I could always-”

“Daddy!” Luke yelled, interrupting the woman’s words. Anakin exhaled deeply with relief, throwing her an apologetic smile as he crouched down to meet his son’s eyes. The woman seemed unbothered, simply winking at him and using her fingers to give him the ‘call me’ signal before walking away.

“What’s up, buddy?” Anakin asked, already erasing the interaction from his brain as he rested his elbows on his bent knees.

“Our teacher’s here! You’re supposed to meet him, remember?” Luke said, suddenly grabbing Anakin’s hand and dragging him towards the door. Anakin chuckled, watching his son’s blond hair bounce as he jogged to his classroom.

Once they reached the door Anakin looked up, and his breath was immediately knocked out of him. The man before him was a bit shorter and at least a few years older than himself, with well-kept auburn hair and beard. Black rimmed glasses adorned his nose, perfectly fitting his outfit of khakis and a navy blue sweater.

The man smiled down at Luke - and, oh, his eyes crinkled and Anakin was definitely staring now - as he spoke, “Good morning, young Luke.” Anakin’s eyes nearly fluttered shut at the sound of the man’s melodic voice. Of course he had a British accent and a voice that soothed the soul.

Wait - did he just say Luke’s name? Was he - no, he couldn’t be…

The man’s blue-grey eyes looked up to meet Anakin’s and Anakin immediately blushed. “And you must be Mr. Skywalker,” he spoke, holding out a hand. “I’m your children’s new teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin released Luke’s hand to shake Obi-Wan’s; of course his name was something interesting and unique like _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ ; it almost sounded regal. “Anakin,” Anakin managed to get out, still very obviously staring at the cozy, stunning man before him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anakin.” Anakin thought he would die right then and there at hearing _that voice_ say his name from _those lips_. “Padme, Luke, and Leia are all so wonderful, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. I can already see where Luke gets his ruggedness,” Obi-Wan said with a playful glint in his eye. Did he just call Anakin rugged? Was that a come-on? Anakin was suddenly very warm.

“Yeah, he’s a menace. He definitely gets that part from me,” Anakin joked lamely. Nevertheless, it made Obi-Wan chuckle and Anakin liked that sound _very_ much.

“He is rambunctious, but it’s charming if anything,” Obi-Wan said, looking into the classroom. Anakin reluctantly tore his eyes away from the _thirst trap_ in front of him to follow his gaze. He saw his children laughing as Han said something that Anakin assumed was ridiculous. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, though, as he and Obi-Wan met eyes again.

“While I would love to properly meet you and introduce myself right now, class starts in a few minutes,” Obi-Wan said, briefly glancing at his watch. “Are there any questions you wanted to ask me now, though?”

Did Anakin have any questions for him? How about _are you single?_ Or _are you attracted to men?_ Or what about _would you lick into my mouth really quick?_ He had many questions.

Instead of asking any of them, Anakin shook his head quickly. Obi-Wan nodded, still giving Anakin a warm smile. “Alright, then I should get in there. If you ever do have questions, or just want to chat, I’d be happy to set up a meeting. I do think it’s important to get to know the students’ parents.” Anakin’s mind immediately conjured up how the meeting could go: Obi-Wan leaning casually on his desk and making charming quips, or Obi-Wan pushing everything off his desk before pushing Anakin onto it and-

Anakin cut his own mind off and nodded curtly, giving Obi-Wan a forced smile. “Sounds good.”

“Great. I’ll see you around, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said before entering his classroom and closing the door. Anakin stood there a moment, feeling as though he was melted butter. He had assumed that ever since Padme, he’d never find love again. How could he? He had loved Padme with his entire being and now they were divorced. And why would he? He and Padme were still friends and they had two beautiful children together.

But then one Obi-Wan Kenobi had to present himself as a handsome, charming, endearing wet dream. Anakin could only imagine how smart and witty and kind he must be, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like under that loose sweater.

Anakin was unreasonably overheated when he made it to his car. He pulled out his phone and harshly tapped at it. He scowled as he held it to his ear, bouncing his knee and balling his free hand into a fist.

“Hello?” Padme answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me their new teacher was _hot_?” Anakin loudly demanded. His frown only deepened as Padme snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and I have a lot in common, such as being disaster bi's in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi
> 
> it may be a simple one-shot, but this is my first (published) obikin fic omg!!! let me know what y'all think! :D also...let me know if anyone would be interested in a uhhhhh part two.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and you shall receive!!! thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and to those who commented asking for a part two! enjoy :)

The meeting had not gone quite as Anakin had imagined, unfortunately. Obi-Wan was, as always, charming and wonderful and Anakin was, as always, a fumbling mess the entire time. Not only had Obi-Wan been captivating and clever, but he was infinitely kind when he spoke of Luke and Leia. It seemed he truly was a man after Anakin’s heart.

Nevertheless, that’s all the meeting was: talking about Luke and Leia. Of course, that what it should have been about, seeing as it was nothing more than a parent-teacher conference. A small - well, actually rather large part of Anakin had hoped that it would start that way, but once the two got talking that things would evolve into… less talking. But alas, Obi-Wan Kenobi was quite the gentleman and Anakin was too much of a disaster to be charming in any way, shape, or form.

Afterwards, as they say, life went on. Anakin continued to embarrass himself in front of the man of his dreams the rest of the week as he shuttled the twins to and from school. The cringe-worthy encounters were something he both looked forward to and dreaded. He felt similarly to the family dinner he had at Padme’s at the end of the week; he looked forward to the four of them spending time all together, but dreaded Padme’s teasing.

“How was school today?” she asked their children before taking a bite of the pasta dish she had made.

“It was fun,” Luke offered simply, too busy scarfing down his food.

“Yeah! We got to play instruments today,” Leia elaborated, her eyes shining with excitement. “I got to play the xylophone.”

“Xylophone. That’s an interesting choice,” Anakin noted, impressed.

Leia sat up and puffed out her chest, a proud smile taking over her features. “Mr. Kenobi said I should play it, said I was good at being gentle.”

Anakin refused to look up, knowing already that Padme was smirking at him from across the table. “Did he now?” The amusement was clear in her voice. She did this every. Single. Time Obi-Wan was mentioned. Anakin was going gray from it, he was sure.

Leia did not pick up on what was transpiring between her parents, continuing, “Yeah, that’s why he told Han to play the drum.”

Luke giggled around his mouthful, adding, “Yeah, and he still got in trouble for playing too hard and breaking it.” As Leia joined in on his laughter, Anakin finally looked up and was met with, as he predicted, Padme’s smirking face. He rolled his eyes and gave her an unimpressed look, but he knew he was flushed red.

—

“Why don’t you ask him out?” Padme asked while she and Anakin cleaned up the kitchen, kids fast asleep. Anakin huffed as he dried the plate she handed him, pouting at his reflection in the glass.

“Uh, because he’s the kids’ teacher,” he stated as though it was obvious. Because it was.

“So?” Padme asked, smirking once again.

“So,” Anakin repeated, snatching the next plate from her hand, “it’d be weird. What would the kids think? What would other parents think? What if it doesn’t work out? Would we have to switch the kids’ class? I don’t want to do that to them, even if it gets them away from that Solo kid.” After a few beats of silence, he looked at Padme and saw her looking at him with a patient look. He sighed deeply. “Because I don’t know if I’m ready. Or if he’d even say yes,” he mumbled.

Padme’s expression melted into a sympathetic smile and she put down the dish she was washing to place a hand on Anakin’s arm. “Ani,” she said softly, “we’re much happier now, aren’t we?” When Anakin gave a small nod, she continued, “Don’t worry about me or the kids. They already love him, and so do I. I mean, have you seen him? And his accent? Yum.” Anakin shuddered and scrunched his face up at her comment, making her stifle her laughter so as to not wake the twins.

“Why would you say that to me,” he sulked, placing the plate in the cupboard. “Maybe you should just ask him out,” he added with a grumble.

“Oh, no, he’s not really my type,” Padme said with a airiness to her tone that made Anakin brace for her next comment. “Besides, I’m not the one he flirts with every drop-off and pick-up.” Anakin blushed furiously and banged himself in the head with the cupboard door while Padme snickered proudly to herself.

* * *

Anakin’s footsteps were steady and firm, his breath hard but controlled as he went on his evening run. Most nights he was too restless to simply fall asleep, so Anakin often turned to exercise to tire himself out. It was perfect: the rush at the end of the day, the warmth of his shower once he got home, and the comfort of his bed when he finally fell into it and succumbed to his exhaustion. Most times, he ran in no particular direction, no particular pattern. He would go where his feet took him, and when he felt he was tired enough, he’d find his way home.

Approaching the corner of the next block, Anakin stopped to catch his breath for a moment. He stood with his arms braced on his side, slowly rotating as he breathed in, breathed out. As he was admiring the last glow of the sunset, he heard a heavenly voice speak his name.

He turned quickly, and saw Obi-Wan dressed in dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt, a messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. Anakin took in his surroundings and realized he was standing in front of the twins’ school. How had he not known he was at the school? The universe was being cruel to him, playing a prank on him. However funny the joke, Anakin was not laughing.

“Uh,” Anakin said gracelessly, still very much out of breath. “Hi Mr. Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan came to stand in front of Anakin and Anakin barely stopped himself from checking himself to see if he smelled. “Please, call me Obi-Wan,” he implored, rolling his eyes. Oh, oh no, he wasn’t wearing his glasses like he always was. Anakin could see in the last rays of sunshine and in the light of the streetlamp the captivating blue of Obi-Wan’s eyes. He gulped and nodded. “What brings you here?”

Again, Anakin lamely said, “Uh, night run.” He wanted to smack himself in the head and promptly continue his run. Now. In any direction away from Obi-Wan.

“How pleasant,” Obi-Wan said with a smile, “the weather is rather nice tonight.”

Anakin nodded, trying to find something to say. Looking to the school, he settled on, “Working overtime?” Obi-Wan chuckled and Anakin flushed, looking back at the man.

“I guess you could say so. Don’t tell anyone,” Obi-Wan said, voice dropping as he leaned in to apparently tell Anakin a secret. Anakin somehow blushed further and stiffened at Obi-Wan’s close proximity. He would barely have to move, barley an inch forward and their lips could touch… Obi-Wan snapped Anakin out of his thoughts, continuing, “but I did a bit of decorating for Monday’s lesson on the seasons.” Anakin melted at the proud smile Obi-Wan wore; he did so much for his students, it was no wonder the twins loved him so much. Maybe they wouldn’t be opposed…

“Secret’s safe with me,” Anakin promised, pretending to zip his lips shut, lock them, and toss the key. Obi-Wan smiled happily and returned to his normal posture. Anakin relaxed as his greatest temptation put some space between them, but he also mourned their closeness. God, when did Anakin become such a disaster of a person?

“Well, I don’t want to keep you from your run. Unless, you’d like a ride home? I’m on my way out,” Obi-Wan offered. Anakin froze, mind immediately racing and short-circuiting. For a moment, time stopped, and a small version of himself popped up on his shoulder.

 _“Don’t get in his car!”_ mini-Anakin screeched. _“He might not even live near you, what if it’s out of his way? And besides, it would be weird. He’s your kids’ teacher! What would you even talk about?”_

Just as Anakin was about to take his mini-self’s advice, a mini-Padme appeared on his other shoulder.

 _“What are you talking about? Accept the offer, of course!”_ she implored. _“He’s being nice, he wouldn’t offer if it was too far out of the way. Plus, he’s hot.”_ Mini-Padme smirked just like the real Padme often did when discussing Obi-Wan before adding, _“Don’t worry about talking. There are other things you could do in his car.”_

Anakin didn’t know how long he stood there on the sidewalk, looking like an absolute maniac in front of an ever-patient Obi-Wan. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even realized he was speaking, and was met with a blinding smile from the man before him.

—

Obi-Wan put the car in park and rested his palms on his thighs as he turned to Anakin. “Well,” Anakin sighed, looking at his apartment building through the car window, “this is me.”

“That was quite a run you went on,” Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I need to get my energy out to help me sleep,” he shared for some reason unknown to himself.

“Makes sense,” Obi-Wan nodded. “That’s why we have recess. Gets the kids’ energy out so they can focus.” For a second, just a second, it looked like Obi-Wan winced and flushed slightly, but Anakin had no idea why. Was Obi-Wan… embarrassed? Nervous? Anakin’s eyes must be playing tricks on him, right? Right. Unless…

 _“Yes! Unless!”_ mini-Padme cheered. _“He’s obviously nervous and trying to find something to talk about so he can spend more time with you!”_

Emboldened by the words of the nonexistent miniature version of his ex-wife, Anakin shifted slightly so he was facing Obi-Wan a bit more. “You’re really great with the kids,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened a bit. “I’m assuming,” he quickly added. “They talk about you constantly.” Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with warmth as a pleased smile took over his features. _He’s beautiful_ , Anakin thought, returning the smile.

“That’s an honor, coming from them. They’re wonderful children. Luke is so very kind and compassionate, and Leia is already so independent. She has no issues standing up for herself or even for other kids. Quite the diplomat,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin laughed. That sounded about right. “You must be very proud.”

“I am,” Anakin said sincerely. “I’m just glad they’re still so… them, after the divorce.” Anakin winced at bringing his ex-wife up, and quickly began, “Sorry, you probably don’t-”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Obi-Wan interrupted him kindly. “I myself went through a divorce a couple of years ago.” Anakin hated himself for how excited he became at the fact that Obi-Wan was not currently married. “From what I’ve seen, you have nothing to worry about. They love you both very much, and know that you both love them, too.” He knew Obi-Wan was simply being nice and comforting, but Anakin felt he could cry; it was exactly what he needed to hear ever since he and Padme had signed the papers.

“Thank you,” he said softly. Their eyes had been locked for who knows how long, and, Anakin noticed, they had been gradually leaning towards each other. Not letting himself dismiss it as a trick of the eye, Anakin noticed Obi-Wan’s eyes briefly flick down to his lips and Anakin felt a rush of adrenaline race through him. Taking advantage of it, Anakin closed the space between them and placed a quick yet firm and undeniable kiss to the man’s lips.

He savored the combined feeling of Obi-Wan’s soft lips and rough facial hair; he could have stayed like that, kissing Obi-Wan, forever, but he knew he needed to break the kiss before he couldn’t stop himself from devouring the man. When he did pull away, he waited a beat before slowly cracking an eye open, bracing himself for Obi-Wan’s rejection.

Instead, he was met with Obi-Wan’s flushed cheeks and widened pupils. Despite the thrill the sight sent through Anakin’s body, he immediately began apologizing. “I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan, that was inappro-” Anakin was quickly cut off by Obi-Wan tugging him forward with a hand on the back of his head, bring their lips together once more. Anakin sighed in relief, relaxing and opening his lips for Obi-Wan without hesitation. He moaned as the man took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, motions controlled but eager all the same. Anakin breathlessly met his movements, hand reaching forward to fist in Obi-Wan’s sweatshirt.

Obi-Wan’s lips left his and Anakin embarrassingly whimpered at the loss, but the sound quickly shifted into a groan as the other man began kissing his way along Anakin’s jaw to his neck. Anakin shivered violently, moving his hand from Obi-Wan’s shirt to run through his hair.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered breathlessly, eyes fluttering at the sensation of Obi-Wan’s beard rubbing on his neck and his mouth sucking along his skin, nothing hard enough to leave any marks. _A shame_ , Anakin’s mind supplied. _We’ll have to work on that_. “Obi-Wan,” he spoke again, louder. The man pulled back to look at Anakin with dark, half-lidded eyes and swollen lips. Anakin groaned at the sight, letting his hand fall from Obi-Wan’s now-messy hair.

“Too much?” Obi-Wan asked, visibly growing self-conscious but not pulling away. Anakin smiled fondly and leaned forward to kiss the man again, still not believing that that was a thing he could, apparently, do.

Pulling away before the kiss got deeper, he smiled at Obi-Wan and answered, “The opposite, actually.” Obi-Wan’s responding smirk sent heat to his gut and he bit his lip. “Do you… want to come up?” he asked, searching the man’s eyes. Obi-Wan smiled wider and moved away to turn the car off and pull the keys out of the ignition, causing Anakin to smile in triumph and hastily take off his seatbelt.

He knew that right now, somewhere, mini-Padme was awfully proud of herself, and that the real Padme would rub this in Anakin’s face forever once she found out. With Obi-Wan trailing close behind him to the entrance of his building, excitement palpable between them, Anakin couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Anakin as a mess is so fun bc I would be the same if I encountered Obi-Wan Kenobi. as Padme said, yum.
> 
> I’ve never written anything "steamy," so what did y’all think of the kiss?? (I'm thinking of writing a one-shot to show some domestic Dadakin and Obi-Wan with the twins hehehe)
> 
> thank you for reading and for any kudos/comments!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh uhhh hey rating change…this chapter is basically all smut LOL. I got the vibe people wanted a part three, so here is the third (and final) chapter!!! thank you for all of your encouraging words, I’m glad y’all enjoy these dorks as much as I do :)

Anakin was positively buzzing. He and Obi-Wan had been silent the whole elevator ride up to his apartment, but the tension between them was delicious. They had both leaned against the wall facing the doors, hands nearly touching as they rested on the railing, and Anakin knew he had worn a big, dopey smile during the time it took to go the three floors up.

Now they were sitting on his couch in his living room, facing one another, legs and arms small points of contact. It truly was nothing conspicuous or sexy in any real way, except for the fact that they had just _made out in Obi-Wan’s car_ and that when Anakin had very suggestively asked Obi-Wan if he wanted to come up, the man had said _yes_. Also, the fact that it was Obi-Wan alone was pretty sexy, at least in Anakin’s opinion.

They weren’t really talking about anything, both just saying whatever they could to get the other to chuckle or smile. Anakin could sit and watch Obi-Wan flash his teeth and crinkle his eyes for hours, but the longer they sat together, in his apartment, in close proximity, well, Anakin was getting a bit impatient. In an attempt to get things moving along, Anakin shifted closer ever so slightly, but not so subtle that Obi-Wan wouldn’t pick up on the movement. The way that Obi-Wan’s eyes flicked down to where their legs were now touching more firmly and then dragged up Anakin’s body with widened pupils made Anakin shiver in anticipation.

“So,” Obi-Wan spoke, voice noticeably lower. Anakin felt he could burst into flames from the heat that coursed through him at the sound. Obi-Wan said something else, but the only reason Anakin knew that was because he was staring dumbly at the man’s lips. He couldn’t believe that he knew how soft they were, how sweet they tasted…

Anakin was pulled out of his haze by the sound of Obi-Wan’s laugh. He snapped his eyes up to Obi-Wan’s and flushed, sheepishly and gracelessly asking, “Huh?” He was met with more of Obi-Wan’s laughter, making more heat pool in his gut.

“I asked if your run got all of your energy out,” Obi-Wan repeated. Anakin furrowed his brows. Why was Obi-Wan asking about his run? Was he asking if Anakin was tired? Oh, was Obi-Wan tired and trying to leave? Anakin’s heart dropped, until he realized that Obi-Wan had agreed to come up here and was giving him a very amused and suggestive look, so maybe he wasn’t trying to get away already, right? But then why else would he be asking?

It took him a minute, but then it clicked. _Oh_ , he thought, flushing for all new reasons now.

“Uh, no. No it did not. Not at all. I’m feeling very… energetic right now. Full of energy, I’d say,” he spoke quickly, shaking his head. The buzz of arousal grew and grew the longer Obi-Wan smirked at him with dark eyes and inched his head closer to Anakin’s. Before he knew it, their lips were locked once again.

Anakin wasted no time in shifting so that he could lay his back flat on the couch all without their lips parting. This meant that Obi-Wan shifted with him, coming to cover Anakin’s body with his own - just as Anakin had wanted. They quickly fit themselves together, Obi-Wan bracing himself by his arms on either side of Anakin’s head, one leg between Anakin’s.

Anakin promptly threaded his fingers through the man’s auburn hair, using the leverage to keep Obi-Wan’s head close and to deepen the kiss. With a slight tug on his locks, Anakin managed to get a gasp out of Obi-Wan; as he reveled in the fact that he could have any sort of effect on the man, Anakin took the opportunity to eagerly push his tongue inside Obi-Wan’s mouth. The man wasted no time meeting Anakin’s movements, the kiss quickly becoming more heated, intense, and sloppy.

After what felt like hours, Anakin reluctantly pulled Obi-Wan away from him with a firm tug and groaned at the sight before him. Obi-Wan’s lips were swollen and wet, the blue of his eyes nearly gone, and his hair was in shambles. They both took in one another’s features, panting heavily.

“Do you want to stop?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin whimpered at how gravelly Obi-Wan’s voice was and shook his head.

“No, no,” he reassured, “I honestly _never_ want to stop.” The toothy grin Obi-Wan gave him in return was everything. “I just… ugh, this is going to sound so stupid.” Picking up on Anakin’s nervousness Obi-Wan made to sit up, but Anakin fisted his hands to the back of the man’s sweatshirt and kept him close.

With a groan of annoyance at himself, Anakin continued, “I just wanted to ask what this… means to you? I know it’s too early and probably insane to ask but I’m not really in a place to just be casual and I don’t want to lead you on and-” Fortunately, Anakin’s word vomit was cut off by Obi-Wan capturing his lips in a long, sweet kiss. Anakin melted into it, feeling calmer yet still tense as he waited for Obi-Wan’s response.

“You’re not insane,” Obi-Wan reassured, giving him such a tender smile Anakin could cry. He wouldn’t, though, because then Obi-Wan would see that he actually was, in fact, insane. “I understand, and I believe we’re on the same page. I like you very much, Anakin, and I’d very much like to see where this goes,” Obi-Wan said. God, how did Anakin find someone so perfect and manage to hold him in his arms?

Anakin beamed up at Obi-Wan, feeling as if it was the first time he’d ever seen him in his life. He was seeing his beauty for the first time all over again, re-memorizing every detail of his face. If he let himself think about it too much, Anakin could feel himself falling in love _again_ , but the thought scared him, so he didn’t let himself think about it. Instead, he simply spoke, “Yes. Yes, let’s do that. See where it goes, I mean.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him fondly and Anakin pulled him down by the grasp on his sweatshirt to bring their lips together; he suddenly halted, though, when he felt Obi-Wan’s hardness pressing against his thigh. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, while Obi-Wan looked down at him with a suddenly serious face.

“We can just keep doing what we’re doing now, or we can stop. Don’t worry about it,” Obi-Wan immediately reassured and Anakin frowned. Don’t worry about it? Oh, he was _very_ worried about it at the moment. To show Obi-Wan just how worried he was, he pulled him down more and pressed his hips up so he could feel that Anakin himself was hard, too.

“If we stop now I think I might literally die,” Anakin breathed, eye lids heavy. The idea that he made Obi-Wan hard was almost more arousing than anything they’d done so far. Obi-Wan only nodded and connected their lips once more, now letting himself lower and press against Anakin more firmly now. Anakin moaned in approval, adjusting and rolling his hips so their erections pressed against each other with every movement.

They swallowed each others groans, continuing to make out and dry hump each other as if they were horny teenagers. If Anakin’s teenage self could see him now, groping and being groped by the hottest man he’d ever seen, he’d probably have a stroke.

Pulling away but still rolling his hips, Obi-Wan rasped, “Do you want to move to the bedroom?” Anakin had begun nodding quickly after just the first few words, not needing to be persuaded in any way to move things along. Despite how much Anakin wanted to remain pinned by Obi-Wan’s weight, he wanted to get to the bedroom more, so he allowed Obi-Wan to stand up. Obi-Wan offered his hand and Anakin blushed from the sweetness of the gesture, taking it and leading Obi-Wan to his bedroom.

He felt he could burst from the anticipation alone; his mind was racing with the things he wanted to do to Obi-Wan, how he wanted to take the man apart. He wondered if Obi-Wan was thinking the same thing about him, and the thought alone had him walking quicker to his room.

Once they reached the bed, Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan and gave him a stupid smile as he grabbed the man’s sweatshirt and fell back onto the bed. They picked up where they had left off on the couch, kissing heatedly and grinding against one another unabashedly, moaning into one another’s mouths.

Obi-Wan tentatively snaked a hand under Anakin’s shirt, skirting his fingers along his navel. Anakin pulled his head back and hissed in a breath, shuddering at the touch. “Can I?” Obi-Wan inquired and Anakin nodded fervently.

“Please do,” he sighed, relaxing and raising his arms as Obi-Wan removed his - probably disgusting - workout shirt. Once his shirt was off, Anakin sat up with Obi-Wan and tugged eagerly at the man’s sweatshirt. The two of them groaned simultaneously, each taking in the sight before them. Anakin’s mouth watered over the defined muscles of Obi-Wan’s torso; he knew this man was hiding a body under his loose sweaters, but he had no idea it looked like _this_. “Fuck, Obi-Wan,” Anakin ground out, eyes mapping and memorizing every freckle on the man’s pale shoulders.

Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back to lay down on the bed again and pressed their chests together. “Likewise,” he replied breathlessly. Anakin whimpered at the delicious rub of their chests and made to press their lips together again, but was evaded by Obi-Wan ducking this head.

Before he could complain, Obi-Wan’s beard began to scratch wonderfully along his jaw and down his neck as he began kissing along Anakin’s warm skin. Anakin sighed and melted into the feeling, humming with pleasure as Obi-Wan began to kiss his way down Anakin’s bare chest. He yelped in surprise when the man flicked his tongue against one of his nipples. He looked down in surprise at the man and flushed at the pleased smirk he received in return.

It felt like it took Obi-Wan years to make his way down expanse of Anakin’s torso, pressing worshipping kisses in his wake and caressing him with loving hands wherever they could reach. With every press of lips and fingers, Anakin was becoming putty in the man’s hands. Anakin knew he wasn’t bad looking, but he had never felt as beautiful and wanted as he did with each of Obi-Wan’s touches.

When Obi-Wan reached the waist band of Anakin’s shorts, he raised his head to look Anakin in the eyes. “Please, Anakin, can I?” he uttered hoarsely and _fuck_ he was _begging_ and his voice was so _deep_ and _wrecked_ and Anakin felt he would come apart from the sound alone.

“Yes, please,” he managed to whimper, not daring to take his eyes away from the sight before him. Obi-Wan did not waste any time once he pulled Anakin’s shorts down and off, immediately enveloping him with his mouth. Anakin groaned loudly at the sensation, throwing his head back onto the bed as his eyes rolled in pleasure. How often had he shamefully dreamed of this moment? Every time he got himself off to this exact fantasy, he would feel disgusting afterwards for wanting a blowjob from his children’s teacher. Now, having experienced Obi-Wan’s kisses and touches and now his mouth, Anakin felt no shame, only _hunger_.

No fantasy of his could have prepared Anakin for the real thing. Obi-Wan was extremely skilled with his mouth, seeming to know exactly where to press his tongue and when to hollow his cheeks. Suddenly, Obi-Wan was taking Anakin into his throat and swallowing around him, earning a loud moan from Anakin. “Obi-Wan, stop, I’m gonna come,” Anakin pleaded, keeping his eyes screwed shut; he knew that one look at what Obi-Wan was doing to him would unravel him. Obi-Wan released him but not without slowly dragging his tongue the whole way, making Anakin keen and shiver.

When Anakin did finally open his eyes, it was to see Obi-Wan licking his lips as he frowned at him in question. Anakin almost shut his eyes again at the erotic sight, but Obi-Wan quipped - with his _wet lips oh god_ \- “Isn’t that sort of the point?”

When Anakin only flushed in response, Obi-Wan gave him a teasing but kind smile. “Okay,” he began, voice low and eyes dark, “What would you rather me do to make you come?” he asked, clearly trying to get Anakin to at least hint at what he wanted to do now. It would be a lot easier to communicate, Anakin thought, if he wasn’t reduced to a puddle of arousal and if he wasn’t already a disaster of a person and if Obi-Wan hadn’t said “make you come” like _that_.

By way of answering, Anakin told Obi-Wan where he kept his lube and then proceeded to watch with hungry eyes as Obi-Wan walked into the bathroom to grab it. When he returned, he stayed standing at the edge of the bed, looking down at Anakin and very obviously taking in the sight before him, making Anakin flush violently.

“I don’t want to assume anything,” Obi-Wan began, still raking his eyes along Anakin’s bare form; the fact that Obi-Wan was still wearing his pants made Anakin feel even more naked, and even more excited to take them off. Finally meeting Anakin’s eyes, Obi-Wan held up the lube and asked, “Do you have a preference?”

With a lopsided grin, Anakin spread his legs and hummed with pleasure as Obi-Wan’s eyes watched the movement with rapt attention. “I do,” he answered simply, gasping as Obi-Wan dropped down to his knees on the floor before him and dragged Anakin to the edge of the bed by his thighs.

Obi-Wan took a moment to look at Anakin, all pretty and presented and panting for him, and he made a noise that sounded like a growl. It sent heat straight through Anakin, making him twitch and whimper. “Perfect, Anakin, you’re so perfect,” Obi-Wan murmured his praise as he slicked up his fingers.

He took his sweet time pressing one, two, three fingers into Anakin. While Anakin of course appreciated the man’s gentleness, the pace was _torture_. He was writhing and whimpering the whole time, grasping for purchase on anything, be a pillow, the sheets, or Obi-Wan’s hair.

As Anakin was kept on the edge of release for what felt like _years_ , Obi-Wan suddenly spit into his free hand and wrapped it around Anakin’s length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. If Anakin wasn’t putty before, he sure as hell was now. The sensation of being filled and surrounded by Obi-Wan’s fingers was simultaneously too much and not enough. “Obi-Wan,” he whined, not even sure what he was whining for or about. He just spoke the only coherent thought he was capable of having in that moment: _Obi-Wan Obi-Wan Obi-Wan_.

“Yes, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, giving him a shit-eating grin. Before Anakin could pitifully whine his name again, Obi-Wan pumped a bit faster while he thrust in harder and curled his fingers, pressing onto Anakin’s prostate. Before he could even realize what was going on, Anakin was keening and coming into Obi-Wan’s hand.

Laying there, completely lax and out of breath, Anakin watched with lidded eyes as Obi-Wan looked at Anakin’s release on his fingers and promptly licked it into his mouth. Anakin couldn’t help the loud groan that left him at the sight, or the pathetic whine that escaped him as Obi-Wan removed his fingers. “How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at Anakin.

How was he feeling? He felt like he was dreaming; the man he’d been hopelessly pining after for months had made out with him and then came up to his apartment to make out more and then give him one of the best orgasms of his life. This handsome, charming, witty, kind, amazing man was here, with Anakin - not to mention he was also shirtless and sporting an erection that even in his post-orgasm haze, Anakin could not stop thinking about.

After much deliberation, Anakin settled on his answer: “I feel like I wanna suck your cock.” He sat up and maneuvered Obi-Wan to on his back and situated himself to sit on his heels between Obi-Wan’s splayed legs. Anakin quickly worked Obi-Wan’s pants off and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

“Oh shit,” he breathed, flushing with eagerness, “you’re big.” He heard a scoff and looked up at Obi-Wan who looked… embarrassed? Why? Was he embarrassed about having a big dick? Anakin shook his head with amused incredulity; he would make sure he wasn’t coherent enough to think about it for much longer.

Sinking down onto his stomach so that he was eye-level with Obi-Wan’s erection, Anakin took it in hand and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip where he gave it a quick flick of his tongue. “Fuck,” Obi-Wan punched out, jolting as Anakin continued to tease him. Anakin smirked, awfully proud of himself for getting a reaction out of Obi-Wan, and promptly took him into his mouth.

He hadn’t expected to like the taste - in his experience, bitterness and saltiness weren’t exactly appetizing - but Anakin was instantly addicted. His eyes fluttered as he eagerly bobbed his head, doing his best to take Obi-Wan down his throat. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth he pumped with his fist.

“Shit, Anakin, you feel so good,” Obi-Wan groaned, threading his fingers through Anakin’s hair. Anakin moaned at the praise and the tug on his scalp, the vibrations earning a moan from Obi-Wan, as well. As Anakin continued to work his mouth and tongue on Obi-Wan, the man’s thighs tensed and he warned, “Anakin, I’m - _ah_ \- going to come.” Anakin moaned in approval and did his best to take Obi-Wan further down into his throat until his nose pressed against auburn curls. With Anakin’s name on his lips, Obi-Wan came and Anakin made sure to swallow every drop before letting Obi-Wan go with a pop.

Anakin moved to lay next to Obi-Wan as the two of them caught their breaths. They turned to face one another and once they locked eyes, they both donned dopey, sated smiles.

“Hi,” Anakin said lamely, but happily all the same. He already knew was doomed to constantly be Obi-Wan’s love-sick, disbelieving puppy. Everything and anything the man did endeared him, even just laying here with him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever actually believe, however, that Obi-Wan actually liked him back and wanted to be with him in the same way.

His concerns went beyond him and Anakin, even; he had to think about Padme, Luke, and Leia. Sure, they all got along, but that was in the context of Obi-Wan being the kids’ teacher. Would the kids like him as a possible father figure? Would Padme really be okay with Anakin moving on and bringing someone else into the family? Obi-Wan said they were on the same page and he wanted to see where “this” went, but would he even _want_ to be brought into the family?

Nevertheless, Anakin did not want to ruin a good thing when it had just started, so he pushed his thoughts aside and flashed his teeth while he played with the hair on Obi-Wan’s chest.

Obi-Wan chuckled fondly, his eyes positively sparkling. “Hello there.” He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Anakin’s lips that made his heart flutter. There was no world where Anakin didn’t crave a kiss from Obi-Wan, no universe where he’d ever tire of the man.

When they pulled away, Anakin snuggled closer to Obi-Wan who was more than happy to accommodate the new position and wrap an arm around Anakin’s shoulders. “Sleepy?” Obi-Wan asked, and although Anakin couldn’t see it from where his head now rested on the man’s chest, he could hear his amused smile.

“Mhm, you tired me out,” Anakin nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling further into the man next to - and now below - him. Obi-Wan ran his fingers soothingly through Anakin’s hair and hummed.

“I’m ever so sorry,” he said, clearly not sorry at all. After a few moments, he added, “As lovely as it is to lay here with you, we should take a shower.” Anakin groaned in disagreement and wriggled even closer to Obi-Wan, wrapping an arm around the man’s torso. Why would he get up and shower when he can lay here in Obi-Wan’s arms? There was literally no other place he’d rather be. “Come on, dear one. You smell from your run and I’m sweaty,” Obi-Wan teased, gently pinching Anakin’s side and earning a yelp. “I promise we can cuddle afterwards.”

As much as Anakin wanted to refuse, he was no match for Obi-Wan calling him _dear one_. He’d do just about anything the man asked him to at this point, and he didn’t even feel ashamed about it. With a pout and a grumble, Anakin got up and led Obi-Wan to the shower. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to give Anakin’s ass a smack, causing Anakin to yelp yet again and flush.

He turned around to scowl at the man, but he couldn’t even continue to pretend to be mad when he was met with Obi-Wan’s fond eyes and impish grin. Even with the uncertainty of their relationship, he’d do just about anything to see that grin, he was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I’ve never written ANYTHING relatively smutty before…I hope it was enjoyable 😅 please tell me what you did and didn’t like, I’d love to improve!! :D (also, is E the correct rating for this??? idk what constitutes as E as compared to M LOL)
> 
> I have a couple more wips that I plan to write/finish/post (a couple of one-shots and maybe a longer fic with a PLOT??? I’m scared), so if you liked this then maybe keep your eyes out for those hehehe!! but I hope y’all have enjoyed this au, and thank you so much for every kudo and comment, they mean the world! a fluffy one-shot of these two will be in the works soon :)


End file.
